


Drizzle

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom!Cas, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Wax Play, pornstar!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: What happens when Castiel, your angel boyfriend finds out your dirty little secret?





	

“Y/N?” Cas asks you breaking the silence you and the boys had been doing research for hours on the Mark. 

“Yes Cas?” You ask.

“Do you really find joy in wax play?” Cas asks merely out of curiosity. Sam and Dean look up in shock. Mouths wide open looking back and forth between you and Cas. You and Cas had been together for a few years since you met.

“How do you know that?” You never had mentioned it to Cas. The only people who knew where the ones you worked on that movie with.

“I found a video while I was on Dean’s laptop watching porn. It was you and some male was dripping wax on you and you kept saying ‘oh yes sir. More sir you know how I love wax.’ I was wondering do you truly like wax play. If so we could try it.” Cas offered. Your face was beat red. You never told any of the guys about your porn career a few years ago.

“Y/N, our innocent little Y/N as a pornstar?” Dean laughs at the thought. “Holy shit I have to find that video.” He runs to his room with Sam trailing not far behind yelling at him not to look it up.

“Y/N did I offend you in some way?” Cas looks at you in confusion.

“No it’s f-fine umm, yeah I guess I do like wax play. But we don’t need to do anything Cas.” You mutter trying to maintain your dignity.

“What if I want to?” Cas asks his blue eyes darken and his voice becomes gruff. 

“Then I would willingly oblige.” You whisper feeling your panties dampen at the thought. Cas snaps the both of you into the bedroom you share at the Bunker. You look down and see you are naked as is Cas. He holds a bowl of wax in his hands.

“Lay down.” You obey him automatically. Cas begins to tie your ankles and hands to the bedposts.

“Good girl. Are you going to be good little girl for Master and not squirm?” You nod in response to excited to form a coherent answer. Cas takes a popsicle stick and begins to drizzle the wax on your breasts causing your nipples to harden.

You squirm. Cas makes a tsk noise.

“I said stay still little girl do I need to punish you?” You shake your head. “But baby girl you broke the rules. You will not cum until I allow it is that understood?” 

“Yes Master.” Cas smirks and continues drizzling a trail down your stomach toward your throbbing pussy.

You begin to squirm as he approaches your clit. He sets the wax down before he can put it on your pussy. He kneels down on the floor putting his hands on your hips. He lowered his mouth to your clit sucking hard. He puts a finger into your core pushing it in and out. You moan at the sensation. 

“DO NOT CUM!” Cas shouts as you approach it. 

“C-ca-asstiel please let me cum.” You beg knowing you can't hold it off much longer especially when he swirls his tongue around the rim of your cunt.

“I said no!” He shouts at you as his grace pinches your nipples ever so slightly causing you to moan.

“Please Cas.” You plead.

“Whose are you? Who does this sweet little pussy belong to?” He asks pulling his fingers out and moving so his cock is circling your entrance.

“I’m yours Cas!” You cry out trying to fend off the building orgasm coiling in your belly. “My pussy is yours. I’m yours.” You gasp as he plunges himself inside of you.

“Cum for me princess.” Cas commands and you spiral into a pleasure filled high. Cas thrusts you through your orgasm and when you come down you feel the pleasure build again as Castiel hits your g-spot with stunning accuracy.

Your sensitive pussy is still pulsing as your second orgasm approaches. “Cum baby.” Cas whispers to you for the second time as you feel the waves of pleasure roll through your sensitive body.

Your pussy clenches around Castiel’s hard dick and drags his orgasm from him. Cas pumps his hot seed into your wet pussy. “Good girl.” He pants pulling out of you gently. He gets up and enters the bathroom and returns in mere seconds with a warm towel. 

He crosses over to you and quickly but thoroughly cleans you up and wipes the cooling wax from your body.

When he’s finished he wipes himself off before climbing in bed next to you. He pulls you into his arms and presses a soft kiss to your flushed cheek. “I quite enjoyed that. We should do this again. If you liked it of course?” Cas asks with a smirk covering his face.

“I loved it Castiel and I love you. We are totally doing this again.” You say enthusiastically as Cas chuckles at your expression.

“I love you too Y/N. Why don’t you sleep while I go and make sure Dean and Sam never see that video of my girl.” He says disappearing into the air. You chuckle to yourself before curling up in your warm blankets and drifting into your own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories or to send in a request please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
